


Don’t you miss me?

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happier he looked the more miserable she felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places after the Twilight promo and before the Japan visit and was inspired by several sets ofphotos that were published back then.

She was feeling bad and with each day that passed by it was getting worse. And her mood took a sharp dive into misery the moment the photos started to resurface. She hasn’t heard a thing about him for weeks and she fought with the desire to hear his voice every single day. She had no reason to call him and she didn’t really feel like watching his old interviews. She wasn’t that pathetic. Yet. But then his photos she pretended didn’t interest her but in truth searched for almost obsessively, hit the light of day and she just couldn’t pretend anymore. 

He looked so rested and content and happy. And it made her angry and envious and disappointed. She didn’t dare to formulate the answer to why it was so but she knew anyway. Michael was trying to be a good friend and distract her but the more he was trying the more miserable she felt so she just asked him to stop. Then at his hurt look she thanked him and told him she needed to be alone for a while. And he finally did as she asked, blessed his little heart. 

So she spent the next few days fighting the urge to search the net for any new info on him and loosing terribly. And the she saw those photos. 

He was sporting the most beautiful smile. He had her favorite beanie on. He looked so adorably misplaced at the Vogue party. So she turned off the computer. Did her laundry. Cleaned the kitchen. The bathroom. Her room. Went for a walk. Turned on some music to help her relax. 

She was about to congratulate herself on her self-control when she realized that she has her cell in her hand. And next thing she knew she was searching for his number in her list of contacts and pressing call. 

It rang once, twice, four times and then she finally heard his voice.

“Hello.” The sense of calm that washed over her was overwhelming. 

“Hi, it’s Kris.” 

“Kris? It's something wrong?” he sounded worried and she melted a little more. 

“No, everything is fine.” 

“Good.” He probably didn’t believe her. She didn’t believe herself. 

“I’m a horrible person.” She blurted out as the silence stretched and all she could hear was his breathing. 

“Come again?” 

“I’m a horrible person.” She whispered. 

“And what exactly would give you that idea.” 

“I miss you.” 

“What?” saying he was surprised was putting it mildly. Shocked was more like it. 

“I miss you. And I saw the photos and it hurt so much. Because you looked so happy and I didn’t want you to be happy while I missed you. I wanted you to miss me too. I wanted you to be unhappy. I’m a horrible person.” Her confession was followed by another silence. 

“Would it make any difference?” she barely heard him. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Yeah.” She was sure that was it but she couldn’t bring herself to hang up first. “I miss you.” And then he hung up. And she burst into tears. 

The next thing she knew she was sitting in a cab on her way to his London apartment. She didn’t really remember the packing – though she had a bag. Or ordering the ticket – it was one-way. Or the flight – though she had a sore back and a cramp in her leg to account for it. She had only a vague notion of it taking several calls and maybe even some begging to get the address – she couldn’t care less when she finally had it in her sweaty palm. 

She was still in a daze of sorts as she paid for the ride and got off the car. She stood in front of the building for a long time before heading in. She found the right door and tried in vain to calm down. So she just knocked and waited. She couldn’t really tell how long it took till the door opened and there he was. Tom. Looking at her with raised eyebrow only mildly surprised. 

“Is Rob here?” she was surprised too – that she managed to talk. He motioned for her to come in and called while closing the door. 

“Rob, you have a visitor.” 

She put her bag down and took several insecure steps in. And then she saw him standing up from where he was sitting and turning to her. The moment her eyes landed on his tall frame the world stopped. For half a second the thought that she should probably say something entered her mind before it went blank. 

She threw herself into his arms without thinking hugging him around the waist and burying her face into his chest. She inhaled only after his arms encircled her smaller form in return. With that one movement he made everything in her world right again. 

She had no idea how long they stayed like that before she tilted her head to take a good look at him. He was even more gorgeous that she remembered. Their eyes locked for a moment and then his lips descended on her forehead and lingered. It was by sheer miracle and because he was holding her that she didn’t melt into a pool of happy goo right then and there. 

That’s when Tom cleared his throat behind them. 

“I'll be going then.” She turned to him Rob's arms around her waist still. 

“You don’t have to. I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“You didn’t. I have somewhere to be anyway.” 

“I’m Kristen by the way.” She extended her arm and he took it with a smile. “It's nice finally meeting you.” 

“Likewise.” He smiled at her. 

He put on a coat and turned to them when he was already in the door. 

“Be good, children.” And he winked at her. 

She was sure she blushed several shades of red and that Rob who was still pressed to her could feel it. 

“So what shell we do now?” his hot breathed caressed her ear and she leaned into him more her hands landing on his arms. 

“Anything.” She breathed out. 

“Sounds good to me.” He whispered and bit her earlobe. Being coherent turned into a real problem.

“I would really like to kiss you right now. And then we can maybe talk. And kiss some more.” 

She turned in his embrace again and looked up to see him smiling and leaning down to her. 

“I like your plan. I like it very much.” Were the last words coming out of his mouth before his lips found hers. 

And that was the beginning.


End file.
